Reset
by hesstar
Summary: Izaya choose to dissapear from Shizuo life as it can make his heartache go away...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own Durarara!**

 **Warning : This story contai so if you do not read this kind of story,kindly turned back because I do not wish to corrupt anyone.**

 _I always wandering why I was alone since I was borned, being abandoned by my own parents without knowing what mistakes have I done. Being discarded like a rag taught me to not believe anyone. I don't care if I need to be an evil bastard to protect my own fragile heart from others. However, it seems that I have forgotten that I am not god even though I deemed that I higher than any humans. Pretending to love humans, I didn't even realize that the one I hate is actually the one I love with all my heart._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

" … so that why if it will make this heartache go away,I will disappears from your life completely for good, Shizu-chan." He whispered with a roll of tears while watching Shizuo smiling to Tom and Vorona. 'Will you ever smile to me like that? I think not ', thought Izaya. Without anyone ever realized that Orihara Izaya has the most fragile heart than anyone they ever knew.

 **Two years later…**

The streets never feel this peace ever since the fights between Ikebukuro's fortissimo and Shinjuku's informant had begun including the uproar caused the colors gang. However everything changed since the _infamous Orihara Izaya_ mysteriously disappeared without any trace two years ago. It took not more than a week for people of Ikebukuro to assume that Izaya was up to something not good. That was what they believed until they kept waiting for what the informant will throw to relive the uproar that he have done so many times before this.

Unfortunately, their anticipation became wasted as nothing happened. They kept waiting and waiting, from weeks to months, from months to a year. Finally, after one year and two months they realized that Orihara Izaya was disappeared from their life for good at once. Many speculations were made about the disappearance of the _infamous_ _informant_ but no one knows the truth. Some said that he was captured and tortured until death or being shut down by Awakusu-kai in some place for persuading Awakusu-kai hime to run away from home and others.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A certain bodyguard in bartender suit was having a rest in a café from his debt collecting job with his boss and his co-worker.

Shizuo tried to warm up his hands by rubbing them together. Winter in Ikebukuro always being harsh to its residents without fail to leave them in cold like being swimming naked in Atlantic sea with severe shivering.

The _fortissimo of Ikebukuro_ tighten up his scarf around his neck to avoid more cold air attack his body. It not like that cold weather could harm his body. He look outside the café through glass wall that opposite to his table, watching people that walked passing the cafe. Some of them are couples that on dates while some are family that spending their time together. Students were also flooding the streets alongside the office workers to go home.

However ,none of that scenes are peculiar to him. It seem same to him except the absence of a certain _flea_ to interrupt his peace moment. He, Heiwajima Shizuo had been chasing Orihara Izaya for the past eight years so when Shinra called him and panicking over Izaya that did not pick up or even call him back of any of his phone call for almost a week, forcing Shizuo to run to Shinjuku while having a thought that the _wicked_ _flea_ had planned something bad, very bad and disastrous to Ikebukuro under his sleeve which usually involved him too that leading him into messes.

 _His phone ringing has make him to release the hold on the collar of the bastard that he dealing with right now. " Sorry Tom, I need to answer this call." Shizuo told his senpai. " It's okay. Just take your time and let Vorona and me handle this", replied Tom to him._

" _Shinra ,you better make this important or I will punch your face after I done dealing with the bastards!" Shizuo yelled to his caller._

" _S-Shizuo ,ca-calm down! I-I just wanna ask if-if you meet I-Izaya this week!" Stuttered Shinra._

 _A tick appeared on Shizuo's head. "HAH?! WHY WOULD I MEET WITH LOUSE?! IF I FOUND HIM LOITERING AROUND IKEBUKURO I WILL KILL HIM!"_

" _That what you say every time you met him", murmured Shinra._

" _HAA?! WHAT DID YOU SAY SHINRA?!"_

 _People around Shizuo already scrammed away from him when he started yelling. They ran fearing for their life as they do not want to be hit by any vending machines or sign posts around the streets._

 _Shinra shrieked when Shizuo yelling to him. He felt like his life already been sucked out from his body. "Datte, Izaya has not returning any of my call for a week! I thought you have killed him, Shizuo!" He whined to Shizuo._

" _If I already killed him, you must have known now and even the whole Ikebukuro will start talking about me killing the flea,idiot!" Shizuo huffed annoyingly to Shinra. " I bet that sly louse must be planning something bad again and he must be planning to send gangs after me again. THAT LOUSE !" Shizuo's roar make the bastard that Tom and Vorona dealing with scared as he quickly pay off his debt to Tom and ran away from there._

" _Shizuo,wait! I need to-" The fortissimo of Ikebukuro abruptly ended his call without waiting Shinra to finish his sentence. Tom and Vorona walked to him as they got the money._

" _Shizuo,are you okay there? You don't look so good",asked Tom._

" _Sorry,Tom. Just having a thought about flea making me angry. I bet he planning something. Sorry but I think I need to go to find that louse and kill him before he starting anything." Tom just nod._

" _Affirmative ,Shizou-senpai. That corrupted informant need to be stopped before doing more damage to this city", replied Vorona to him._

 _He stomped to Shinjuku furiously. Been chasing Izaya for the past few years has make he know where Izaya live as he has been there for few times to confront his evil doings. Although, he do not know the address, his body already know the direction of flea's apartment._

 _He dashed into the lift with intention to strangle the flea. When the lift opened, he run to Izaya's front door without looking around, resulting him to bump into a man. That man already paled as he knows who he bumped into._

" _I'm sorry. I –I wasn't looking just now! Do you by any chances try to meet with Orihara Izaya?"_

 _Shizuo glared to that man, making that man step backward. " I'm sorry! I just want to tell that Orihara Izaya already sell his apartment a week ago! I telling the truth, I was the agent estates that managed his apartment! "_

 _Shizuo pulled that man up, asking what he meant by that and kept accusing that he was sent by Izaya to stop him from killing the flea. That man already cried from being scared until the building's management came to his safe. They almost peed in their pants if not the landlord came and showed to Shizuo, the empty apartment. The agent also showed him the agreement to sell the apartment signed by Izaya._

 _He returned to Ikebukuro in confusion as the flea suddenly disappeared. He told to Shinra about that. Shinra had shocked expression that he had ever seen since he had known Shinra. Shinra called Marui and Kururi to ask them if they know something but both of them do not know anything. To tell the truth, both could not reach any of their brother cells._

 _Shizuo tried to tell himself that flea was joking around and he will back in few days to piss off Shizuo like usual. However, after almost half year nothing happen until one day,Shinra called him to come over his apartment. There, he met Shiki and Akabayashi. He had met them during Akane ran away incident. He almost went back until Shinra told him that both of them tried to meet them regarding Izaya._

 _" Kishitani-san, we try to find Orihara-san but we cannot find any of his trace. We even traced his cellphones but none of them could be detected by us." Shiki explained to us._

" _Moreover, when Shiki contacted the company that manage Orihara private lines through one of Awakusu-kai connection ,they told that no one named Orihara Izaya used their service. We also used local network to see if he was active in any online activities but no result. His online and e-mail accounts also disappear like its never exists at the first place. " Akabayashi added to them._

" _It just like…like he just disappear", whispered Shinra. Shizuo, who heard that yelled to them that the flea can't just disappear like that. Shinra and Celty tried to calm him down while thanking to Shiki and Akabayashi for the information. Shizuo just do not know what he so angry about. After that,he just try to accept the fact the flea already gone and he should be happy. But he knows nothing will ever be the same anymore…._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

" -uo! Shizuo! Did you hear me here,buddy? We already had done for today so you can go home." Tom and Vorona gave him unreadable expression. However, they know what rather _who_ he was thinking about. He had been like this since _then._

" Okay Tom. Then,I will go back. See you guys later." He wandered for a bit before heading home.

" Hey, Shizuo ! it has been a while since we meet you in person although we constantly see your flying vending machine." Kadota and his gang greeted him.

" Me too. " He replied. He could see Erika and Walker were bickering about some random anime that he didn't care to know. Saburo will interrupt them sometimes. Kadota and him talking, catching up about each other.

" Hey Shizuo….Do you still thinking about _him_? Just asking since sometimes I caught you staring into space."

" Kadota ,I-" An orange reached his shoe stopped him from talking. All of them stopped talking at once. A girl in hoodie approached them. Shizuo took the orange.

" Sorry, that mine. Can I get it back? " The girl reached out her hand to take it. Kadota knew that Shizuo will never hit a girl but he still watch out for the girl if something happen. Fortunately, Shizuo just give it back to the girl. The girl thanked him and went back before suddenly stopped and turned back to them.

" _Ano…_ If you guys didn't mind, can I ask something ? Since you guys seem familiar with this town." Kadota and his gang looked at the girl when she asked that.

" _Those_ that wearing the color scarves, are they common things in this town? Just asking as I moved into this town just yesterday." The girl explained to them.

' She might get into problems if we do not explain to her.' All of them thought the same thing. Then, they explained some basic things and rules if being in this town. Kadota decided to single out about Shizuo but informed the girl that if the girl meet 'blonde man in bartender suit' never piss him off. The girl glanced to Shizuo when he said that. After getting a hint on how to live in this town, the girl took her leave.

" Arigatou. _Mata ne_ Kadota-san, Saburo-san, Erika-san, Walker-san and Shizuo-san." The girl waved to them before disappearing into the crowds.

" Uhmm… did we give our names to her ?" Saburo asked them and all of them shook their heads. ' _What a weird girl '_ , they thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A girl walking through the crowds in Ikebukuro leisurely until she reach a two story house located between Ikebukuro and Shinjuku. The houses was in strategic location as it near to hospital located in Ikebukuro and also have supermarkets nearby it.

" _Tadaima."_ The girl take off her shoes and arranged its properly at _genkan_.

" Oh.Okaeri, Rin. Did you buy the groceries?" A man in earlier twenty greeted her. Rin nodded and passed the groceries to him. The man mumbled to himself as he checked all the groceries.

" _Soredemo saa…_ I already know that Tokyo is a big city but when I took a walk around Ikebukuro,I never thought it will be crowded _especially_ with gang members in certain alley. It make me shiver thinking that those gangs might try to rob or do something to me if I take wrong way, Shin." Rin whined to Shin.

" But you will beat them back,I bet." Shin smirked and Rin just whitsled when he said that. Suddenly, a pair of footsteps could be heard running towards their direction. Shin quickly stepped aside when a girl jumped to Rin.

" _Okaeri_ Rin. Did you meet scary men during your walk? " The girl kept hugging Rin while asking her.

" Nope. But I met _them,_ and Mika, get off of me! I can't breathe! " Both of them went 'oohh ' when they heard that.

Rin got up and walked upstairs to the the master bedroom and knocked the door before opening it. Inside, there was man with slender built was trying to arrange stuffs to its place.

" It's you, Rin. Do you need something?" She replied no to him.

" _Izaya-san_ ,do you have stuffs that you still need to tidy up. If you have, I will help you. Shin is preparing dinner with Mika as we speak."

A man with raven hair and red eyes turned to Rin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own Durarara!**

 **Warning : this story contain so if you do not read this kind of story,please kindly return back. I do not wish to corrupt anyone.**

 _The rain didn't deter Izaya from roaming around the river bank in middle of midnight. His shivering kept increasing as his jacket became more soaked from the rain. Everything seemed dull to him even the human that he proclaimed love so much.' It's hurt! It's hurt so much,' he clenched his chest as he could feel the heartache more than usual. Without he realized it a sob came out from him until it turned a wail. If there were someone listening to its, they could hear how heartbreaking the cries was. A pair of shoes appeared in front of him from nowhere. That person shielded him from the rain with an umbrella._

" _Ne, why are you crying in the middle of rain by yourself? Especially during midnight? It's dangerous you know." A girl voice asked him._

 _He tried to wipe his tears but it kept pouring out non-stop. His heart became more suffocating from time to time._

" _I don't know! Everything is making my heart hurt! Thinking about Shizu-chan makes my hurt the most! I should not kept thinking about him but I can't stop either. Why did I have this kind of feeling to him? WHY! If only I didn't have this feeling in the first place then I will never feel this heartache!"_

 _His tears kept pouring as he said that._

" _Then,do you wish for him to die? Never exist? So that your heartache disappears." The girl asked again._

 _Izaya looked up to the girl before wiping his eyes. He shook his head as he did not want Shizu-chan to die or cease to exist. With a sad eyes he ever had, he looked to the girl that wearing hoodie._

" _If I have to wish for something… I wish for [ ]."_

 _The girl smiled and a girl and a man suddenly appeared from the both side of the girl._

" _If that so, we will grant your wish. Oh! By the way, you can call me Rin. The girl with red hair and green eyes is Mika while the man with dark blue hair and amethyst eyes is Shin. The girl pull off her hoodie, revealing dark hair girl with a pair of brown eyes. An earring contains a sapphire in crescent moon shape hanging from her right ear._

" _Yoroshiku ne, Izaya-san."_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 **The present**

Izaya folded his clothes and arranged its neatly inside the wardrobe. He hung the jackets and certain clothes inside the wardrobe. Then, he picked up the rubbish and the boxes to throw its away. Rin helping him arrange his books on the appointed shelves. Being an author make him had a lot of books collection include the books that he wrote, his favourite authors' books and the gifts given by Rin and others.

" Rin, Izaya-san! Come down. We're having dinner." Mika's voice echoed through the house as she called them.

" That's our cue,Izaya-san. Let wrap up this first then we go down." Rin told Izaya.

Izaya just laugh and continued disposing the trash. Then,they quickly went down to dining room before Shin scolded them for being late. There are rules that being practiced in this household that must not never be broken.

First rule : You must said _'Ittekimasu'_ when you go out and _'Tadaima'_ when you come home whether there are people or not in the house.

Second rule : If there is people in the house that person must greet them back with _'Itterasshai'_ for go out and _'Okaeri'_ when get home.

Third rule : Meals must be eaten together.

Last rule : Since this house is occupied with different gender,ones must knock the door and got permission to enter.

That last rule was made up by Rin since Shin and Mika always barged into her rooms without warning and sometimes not at appropriate moments,meaning when she is changing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To tell the truth Izaya did not have any recollection about himself including his name. Two years before he was diagnosed with amnesia. He found himself woke up in a room which was not a hospital. How he knew, he did not know.

 _He just woke up with a stranger girl in the room. That girl fussing over him when he woke up which manage to attract other residents with her high pitched voice. Two other people which was a girl and a man came over him. They called a doctor to come over, having him for a check-up._

 _When he heard word 'doctor' he clearly felt a great dislike of having someone else touch his body. While waiting for the doctor, the girl that he first met when he woke up introduced herself as Mika. Izaya could feel that girl give non-human vibe. Then, the man introduced himself as Shin and he also gave the same vibe as Mika. Lastly, another girl introduced himself as Rin._

 _He could feel that all of them not ordinary people. He wanted to ask something but the doctor arrived and quickly checked on him._

 _The doctor checks all his body movement, sight and hearing. Everything was fine until the doctor asked about him._

" _Sir, can you hear me? What is your name?" The doctor asked him again._

" _I… I cannot remember my name. Who am I?" He could not remember anything and a sense of dread started to pile._

" _Sir! Sir, please calm down. What do you remember?" The doctor tried to calm him down and helped him remember anything._

" _I do not remember anything except from the moment I wake up." He told the doctor._

" _Izaya-san, you really don't remember anything ?" Mika asked him. He just shook his head before Shin interrupted them._

" _Your name is Orihara Izaya. This girl," he pointed to Rin "is your cousin that you have live with since you lost your family when you five years old. By the way it is 2015 now and you are 25 years old right the moment." Shin explained to him._

 _He absorbed all the information that had been told to him slowly inside his mind but nothing came to his mind. His instinct told him that they were hiding something from him but for his own good. After a bit more explanation about himself from the three of them, he could start to accept the facts little by little although some pieces are still missing or out of the place._

 _Shin told him that Rin moved him here from the hospital as she wanted him recover at home. He did not know why but he felt glad when he heard that._

 _During his recovery, he seldom got nightmare but every time he had it, his body took a toll on it. He could not remember what the nightmare is but he always wakes up screaming. This action had make Rin to suggest for them to take a turn to sleep with Izaya._

 _The nightmare subsided from time to time with care that they showed to him. It makes him wonder about his past sometimes._

 _The thought like; Is myself is unloved and despised by others in the past, even occurred to him. Rin told him that they accepted him as who he is. This make him relieved from his doubt._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Back to the present**

The chattering already low down as Rin scolded Shin and Mika for being noisy when eating. He just smiled when he watched that scene as it never fail to warm up his heart.

" Izaya-san, what time is your….what was that thing being call again ?" pondered Rin.

" The signing event and it is tomorrow, Rin. Do you need me to drive you there, Izaya-san? The event held at Ikebukuro's bookstore, right?" Shin asked him.

" Ikebukuro… I think it is better for you to go there with Shin as he is free tomorrow." Mika suggested to Izaya.

"Hmm? You don't have any tutoring for tomorrow? Usually, being a private tutor has a pack timetable." Izaya looked Shin as he said that.

" I also need a rest from _you- know –what."_ Shin rolled his eyes while he saying that.

Mika just laughed when he heard that. Izaya also smiled as he also knew the constant flirting Shin had to go through with his female students during tutoring. Shin told them before if it wasn't for the generous money he already 'kill' each one of them.

One time, he held the tutoring session at their home but it turned mess since the girls fought over him although there was a boy that just stay quiet when that happened.

Rin was the one that ended their fight and save Shin by beating each one of them. During normal time, they might escape unscathed but that happened when she was sleeping. Sleep deprived Rin is scary that they learnt.

Accidentally, they got to know that Shin had a crush at the boy that he tutored with. Well, it not hard to find since he only have one boy from his private tutor service. This news make all of them laughing as they never expect the carefree Shin have a crush.

This make Izaya reminded of something.

" Shin, do you want to drive me to Ikebukuro because you want to meet Haru-kun?"

Shin spitted his drink when he heard that. Mika and Rin almost choked as their laugh wanted to out when food still in their throat.

" Izaya-san! What- What nonsense that you are spouting about?!" Shin wiped his mouth while trying to cover his red beet face. All of them laughing over Shin as he got busted out.

Without he noticed it, Rin and Shin exchanged their glances as they relayed what inside their minds while Mika kept him busy.

They did not want him to meet _them_ when they going to Ikebukuro tomorrow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was less snow rained Ikebukuro last night since the spring almost came. Shizuo trudged over the snow that still piling up the street while warming up his hand. In front of him, Celty and Shinra were walking more like Shinra was flirting with Celty as she kept jabbing Shinra.

Why he agreed to Shinra stupid idea, he did not know. He kept following as they were going to meet Celty favourite author in Ikebukuro bookstore at Sunshine 60 building.

 _ **Two hours before**_ _…_

He was still asleep when his phone ringing. He ignored it until the phone went quiet. He knew it not Tom calling since today is his day off and Tom had went somewhere to meet his parents.

The phone ringing again and he ignored it. When the phone kept ringing for the third and fourth time, a tick appeared on his already scowled face. The fifth time he grabbed his phone beside his bed and started yelling as he answered it.

"Shinra! What the hell you want?! I try to sleep on my day off!"

"But Shizuo I want you to spend time with Celty and me! It has been a long time since we spend time together. Please Shizuo", pleaded Shinra.

Shizuo tried to remember when was the last time he met them and admitted that it had been a while he met them.

"Okay. Where we gonna meet? You better this worth, Shinra." Shizuo huffed to Shinra.

"We meet at usual park in one hour. Then we will go to Sunshine 60. Celty want to meet her favourite author there." Shinra informed him.

"Oh… that Shiro Kitsune. Celty told me that the books that person write are good. It is that good?" Shizuo asked Shinra.

"Ahh… Shizuo-san, if you read it, you will be amaze. Shiro-san know how to interpret the situation and even how to capture the readers' feeling precisely," complemented Shinra.

Then, he quickly hung off Shinra as he did not want to hear Shinra babbling early in the morning.

 _ **Present…**_

Now, he already arrived in front of Sunshine 60 entrance. Shinra still flirting with Celty but she no longer jabbed Shinra in stomach.

Everyone glanced or stared at them as they grabbed their attention. It not like they could escape from the attention as his bartender suit and Celty's helmet and her outfit already revealing who they are. Some whispering already heard among crowd but he ignored it. He will endure it for his friends just for today.

Suddenly, a whiff of familiar scent caught by his nose.

"Izaya?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **At the same time…**_

Izaya still adjusting his fake white hair on his head since he did not want his head get itchy. Next, he put on a spectacle to complete his disguise.

Shin was the one that suggested him to wear a disguise during fan meeting or meeting his superior as precaution.

Then, he stepped out from changing room and met Shin and Rin after making sure no one seen his real face. Satisfy with his appearance, he urged them to hurry to the bookstore from keeping his fan waiting. Shin just smiled when he noticed the excitement emitted from Izaya. The moment they walked into the entrance, he did not noticed the blond in bartender suit that they pass by.

Rin and Shin just glanced at the blond before Shin smirking as he knows what will happen.

' _Saa…Will the past and present clash each other for the first time or not? So that their intertwine fate reveal the truth that they have been hiding all this time.'_ Rin thought to herself as she kept a small smile.


End file.
